


Kiss Me

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Mary Eunice is possessed by the devil and invites Lana to watch her put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Lana had to get out of Briarcliff. And she had a plan. She smiled at Kit before standing up and walking out of the common room with her cigarette still on her mouth. With her head down, she walked next to the guards and headed to Mary Eunice’s bedroom. The nun had been the only person (apart from the inmates) who had treated her kindly since she had entered the place, and it could be her only way to escape. But she needed to play all of her cards, and play them good. She checked that there was no one around watching before knocking on the door.

“Yes?” a soft voice asked from inside.

“It’s Lana.”

“Oh, Miss Winters.” the nun said, opening the door. “Come in.”

“Don’t call me Miss Winters. Lana is okay.”

“Okay. Lana. What do you want?”

“Well,” Lana answered, closing the door after her. “I want to kiss you.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.” Lana said. There was no need to lie; the brunette had started to feel attracted to the young woman a couple weeks ago. The innocence of the nun had charmed her since the day they met. “I’m starting to have feelings for you, Mary.” She walked closer to the nun, biting her lip. “And I was thinking that we could escape. Together.”

“N-no.” Mary Eunice stuttered, taking a few steps back as Lana approached her. She had always thought that the journalist was someone wonderful, but she had always discarded that feeling as admiration, maybe even friendship. But at the moment the only thing she could feel was an uncontrollable desire that travelled through her body and made her go dizzy. “I-I have to stay here and take care of the i-inmates. It’s my duty.”

 “C’mon, Mary. I know this is like hell for you too.”

“N-No, it’s not.”

“Yes it is.” Lana said with security, finally cornering the nun between her body and the bed and gently pushing her back. The blonde fell backwards, still looking at the journalist’s eyes with her mouth open in surprise. “But I, my dear,” Lana started saying, leaning towards the nun and cupping her face with a hand. Mary felt paralyzed, looking at the journalist’s lips with anticipation. _This is wrong,_ she thought, feeling Lana’s fingers caress her face before watching her sit on her lap with a leg in each side of the nun. “I can help you find heaven.” Lana whispered before locking her lips with Mary’s in a soft but passionate kiss.


End file.
